


Just as long as you were with me, when the cold wind blows

by Mikaeru



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 23:49:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5517674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikaeru/pseuds/Mikaeru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>C’è un lieve rumore di lenzuola quando Mike gli si avvicina, appoggiando le labbra sulla sua schiena nuda.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just as long as you were with me, when the cold wind blows

**Author's Note:**

> [#maribingo, prompt 50: sul letto disfatto]  
> BUON NATALE FAE

“Harvey?”

“Mh?”

C’è un lieve rumore di lenzuola quando Mike gli si avvicina, appoggiando le labbra sulla sua schiena nuda. Harvey è seduto sul bordo del letto, guarda un panorama che conosce a memoria; lo fa da quando hanno traslocato lì, tredici anni prima, due mesi prima che nascesse Edith. Dice che lo rilassa.

Mike ancora non lo bacia, rimane lì in silenzio, in pausa, in attesa. Lo sente rilassarsi, e gli viene voglia di ascoltare il battito del suo cuore, ma gli piace troppo la sua schiena per muoversi. Gli mette un braccio attorno alla vita e comincia a baciarlo, dalle scapole alle ossa del bacino, baci minuscoli e lenti. Risale fino al collo, fino a baciarlo dietro la nuca. Ci sono segni del tempo, sulla pelle non più perfettamente tirata, i nei che sono aumentati, le rughe attorno agli occhi che sono divenute più profonde. Ma non è un tempo nemico, non del tutto, è un tempo che in un qualche modo anche Harvey ha imparato ad apprezzare, anche se tutte le mattina si guarda allarmato allo specchio, cercando ancora più imperfezioni di quelle che ci sono. A Mike quelle increspature della superficie piacciono da matti, gli dà una certa soddisfazione osservare il suo corpo cedere, perché è lui (e solo lui) che ha il privilegio di esserne spettatore.

Gli aggancia la vita anche con l’altro braccio, la testa sale fino ad appoggiarsi alla spalla. Gli bacia il collo, Harvey sorride e mugugna appena, gira appena la testa per baciargli la tempia; Mike conosce a memoria tutte le coordinate geografiche del suo corpo, i punti esatti da colpire ed evitare, dopo aver passato quindici anni a mapparlo con le labbra, le dita, i denti.

“Dovremmo andare a prendere Edith se vogliamo essere da Jessica in tempo.”

“Non avevamo detto che ci saremmo trovati direttamente lì? È dai gemelli, non dovrebbe pensarci Louis?”

“Mi ha scritto prima, dice che ieri non si è portata esattamente il vestito che vuole mettere e quindi vuole tornare qui per cambiarsi e truccarsi adeguatamente. L’hai viziata talmente tanto che non le passa per la testa per un secondo che potrebbe prendere la metropolitana.”

“La metropolitana il giorno della Vigilia di Natale? Vacci piano, Scrooge.”

“Gli altri giorni, invece… senza prendere la metro si –”

“Perde l’esperienza della vera New York. Lo so, Mike, lo ripeti sempre. Ma preferisco che non la viva.”

“Non potrai –”

“Proteggerla per sempre.”

“Questa tendenza a finire le frasi era romantica… no, non lo è mai stata. Sei una spina nel fianco.”

“E più invecchio più mi appuntisco. Va a fare la doccia, devo sceglierti i vestiti.”

“Penso di essere abbastanza cresciuto per riuscirci da solo,” protesta debolmente, senza davvero interesse nel farlo, perché ancora gli piace che ogni tanto lo faccia, ancora dopo tutto questo tempo assieme gli piace che Harvey gli riservi questo tipo di attenzione, come all’inizio del loro rapporto, quando non poteva guardare i suoi completi senza voler vomitare.

Harvey si gira completamente per baciarlo sulle labbra, contatti lievi ma uno di seguito all’altro. Mike gli sorride, sfregando il naso contro il suo.

“Oggi sembri particolarmente un ragazzino.”

“È la magia del Natale.”

“Non ti aspetterai che io mi vesta da Babbo Natale, vero?”

“Mi sorprenderò se arriverai a mezzanotte senza esserti addormentato sulla poltrona.”

“Siamo giovani e simpatici, noto.”

“Solo il meglio per te amor mio.”

Mike gli schiocca un sonoro bacio sulla guancia e scende dal letto, diretto verso il bagno.

“Non stare tre ore sotto l’acqua come tuo solito, abbiamo una principessa da andare a prendere.”

“Sissignore,” gli sorride di nuovo, sparendo.

Quando riemerge coi capelli ancora umidi, il suo completo lo aspetta steso sul letto, mentre Harvey è già vestito, in piedi mentre si allaccia i polsini della camicia. (avrà fatto la doccia prima che Mike si svegliasse; gli capitava, ogni tanto, di svegliarsi per nessun motivo alle quattro di mattina e decidere di fare qualcosa di produttivo intanto che aspettava che il sonno tornasse, che fosse lavorare, mettere a posto il disastro che lasciava Edith in giro – il che faceva infuriare Mike – o cominciare una breve maratona dei suoi episodi preferiti di Star Trek)

Mike si appoggia con la spalla allo stipite della porta. “Sei sempre così bello, anche dopo tutti questi anni.”

“Sempre.”

“Non sono certo se sia immodestia o una citazione.”

“Entrambe. Entrambe vanno bene.”

“Ora potremmo smetterla di parlare a colpi di meme.”

“Edith sarebbe già scappata dalla stanza.”

“Detesta quando facciamo così, mh?”

“Deve essere decisamente imbarazzante per un’adolescente.”

“A cosa servono i genitori se non a quello?”

“Infatti non smetteremo mai.”

“Se mai decidesse di scappare di casa sappiamo già perché. Mi aiuta a vestirmi, signor Specter-Ross?”

“Era ovvio che lo avrei fatto. Vieni qui.”

Mike lascia cadere l’asciugamano per terra e gli si avvicina, ondeggiando i fianchi e leccandosi le labbra, ma scoppia a ridere dopo un paio di secondi.

“Non vedo l’ora di vederti brillo stasera,” ride Harvey, infilandogli la camicia. Quando gli ha allacciato la cravatta, Mike gli passa le dita tra i capelli che ha smesso di tingere. (“Ora che sono di questo bel grigio da attore di Hollywood posso anche lasciarli così.”)

“Tu fermami quando vedi che sto diventando troppo imbarazzante, ormai Edith ha un’età in cui si ricorda anche troppo bene le nostre figure di merda.”

“Ma tanto tu sei il papà giovane dentro, le figure di merda sono incluse nel pacchetto, lei lo sa.”

“Farmi la grazia di evitarle fa parte dei tuoi doveri di coniuge.”

“Nah. La prossima volta mi fai firmare un contratto prematrimoniale.”

“Non volevo che ti sembrasse di essere la moglie di Zuckemberg.”

“Ma magari.”

“Se proprio non vuoi stare dietro a quel santo di tuo marito che ti sopporta da quindici anni degnati almeno di assicurarti che Edith non beva, Sheila mi ha detto che ogni tanto spariscono birre dal loro frigo e sente i bambini ridere come scimmie dall’altra parte della casa.”

“Hanno tredici anni!”

“Appunto per questo lo fanno. Non credo lo farà per non essere disapprovata da zia Jessica, ma non si sa mai con le ribellioni giovanili.”

Harvey sospira mentre finisce di sistemargli i capelli, che cominciano ad ingrigirsi come i suoi. (“Allora non sei eternamente giovane come millantavi! Mi hai ingannato per farti sposare, mi hai tradito!”) “Siamo sicuri che continui a frequentare i –”

“Prova solo a finire la frase.”

“… non credo di desiderarlo così tanto.”

“Bravo. Siamo pronti?”

In corridoio Mike gli infila il cappotto. “Ho già scritto ad Edith che siamo sotto casa di Louis, così forse quando arriviamo sarà puntuale.”

“Come farei senza la mia segretaria bionda.”

“Bionda dentro e fuori,” Mike sbatte le ciglia più volte, prendendo le chiavi della macchina. “Andiamo?”

Harvey annuisce, e gli scompiglia i capelli, che forse sistemerà di nuovo più tardi.


End file.
